Jinchuriki Tamer
by Power of Magic
Summary: This is another spinoff of 'Meridian Jinchuriki' that you should read first. Naruto and Will meet Azulongmon, who tells them about the crisis that will happen soon. He gives them their own Digi-Partners, D-Powers and Modify cards to fight with. They have quite an adventure on their hands, and make many friends and enemies along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there everyone, and here's another spinoff that I've written. (I don't own anyone from Naruto or Digimon, they belong to there rightful owners.) I only own any OCs that appear.**

"Hello" - (Normal talking)

"_What now?" - (Thoughts)_

"How did that happen?" - (Flashback)

["Digi-Modify: Armor Activate"] - Digi-Modify cards

**"Lightning Paw"** \- (Moves)

{"Hello, how are you?"} - (Communication)

Chapter 1

(?)

"Naruto, where are we?" Will asked him as they floated in a blueish white area.

Naruto shook his head, as he replied "I've got no idea Will."

They both then heard a mysterious male voice say to them, "Do not be frightened little ones. You will not be harmed here."

They both looked around, trying to find the owner of the voice. After a few minutes of looking, Will got impatient and shouted "Who's there, and where are you? And who are you calling little?""

The voice then gave a light chuckle, which they could hear behind them causing them to turn around and see an amazing sight.

They saw what looked like some kind of mystical dragon, with wings along its back and chains wrapped around its body. They could see he had claws, and some kind of balls floating next to him. He had quite a long beard, and a thunderbolt like horn and blue with yellow lightning like patterns on his head, which ended with yellow tips and blue eyes that looked to be twinkling.

Will after seeing the owner of the voice, then said meekly "Nevermind."

They heard another chuckle from him, and then heard him say "My name is Azulongmon and I need your help."

Naruto asked, "What help would that be?"

They heard a sigh from him while he told them, "The world you are going to is connected to mine, known as the Digital World, which was created by humans many years ago. In this world are where digital creatures, known as Digimon, who live their lives."

He then said in a tone of sorrow, "But some evil Digimon are going to start invading the human world very soon. And you two are going to need your own Digimon partners to help you fight them."

They then both saw two of what must have been Digimon coming over to them, and they were holding what looked like two eggs each.

These Digimon were a white colour, with blue dots in the middle center on their front and blue lines that curve under their arms, up to their chest and then down again and they have a triangle shape on their forehead. Their arms were quite long, and they had short legs with what looked like a ponytail on the back of their heads. And they had three fingers and toes each.

The eggs they were holding were each different. One of these Digimon flew to Naruto, and the eggs it held were handed over to him. One was orange, with blue stripes on it and the other was white with blue triangles all over it.

The other one went to Will, and it handed the eggs to her. One was light pink, with dark pink circles on it and the other was a purple with a blue stripe going round at the top and bottom.

As they took the eggs, there was a sudden burst of light from both of their pockets. They quickly put the eggs down, so as not to break them, and went for their left pockets first.

They both pulled out weird looking devices that fit perfectly into their hands. Will's was white, with the strap being black and the circle around the screen was black too.

Naruto's was white too, but the strap was red and the circle around the screen was blue. And they noticed that both sides had gaps in them, as though to slide something through.

"These are your Digivices, called D-Power" Azulongmon explained to them. "With these you can track down the evil Digimon, and using Digi-Modify cards you can give your partners upgrades or increase their abilities."

Naruto and Will were puzzled when he said Digi-Modify cards, but then they remember the light that came from their other pocket.

They then pulled out the cards, and saw that they were all different. Some increased power and speed, and others gave new abilities.

They counted the cards, and found out they had 20 each. They found that 15 of the cards they had were the same, but the last 5 were different.

Azulongmon said "As you can see, the last 5 cards are different so that you each have a different powerful ability to use for your Digimon. And these ones are too powerful for anyone else to have, but the two of you."

They bowed their heads to him in thanks, for trusting them with these cards. "Don't worry, we won't let anyone take them from us," Naruto promised him with Will nodding in agreement.

Azulongmon gave what passed for a smile, and told them "I know. Now grab onto your Digieggs, and I will send you to the human world."

They quickly did so, and after waving an awkward goodbye holding them, Azulongmon opened a portal for them to walk through. Once they went through it, the portal closed up behind them.

≤0o0o0o0≥

(In Shinjuku Park, Friday Noon)

The portal opened up, with Naruto and Will walking out of it. As they got far enough away from the portal, it disappeared.

They looked around, and saw that they were in a pretty big city, and that it was daytime. And Will knew what city they were in instantly, with her saying "We're in Tokyo."

Naruto turned, and asked her "How do you know that?"

"I know where we are, because I've seen the buildings in books Naruto" Will told him, in a reprimanding voice.

"Okay sorry I asked," Naruto said.

What the two of them didn't know was that their arrival had been detected.

≤0o0o0o0≥

(Hypnos Building)

"Sir, we've detected two anomalies" a woman said with a visor over her eyes, sitting in a chair that was raised up to the very middle of the room.

"Where did they appear?" A blond haired man, wearing a business suit flicking a lighter asked.

"Figuring that out now," another woman said also with a visor of her eyes, sitting in a chair directly behind the first woman, as they typed away.

After a few minutes, they had the location "They appeared in Shinjuku Park sir" was what the first woman said.

The man growled out, "Must be some more of those blasted Digimon." He then asked, "Has the signal moved?"

One of the women shook her head, and replied "No sir. They just suddenly disappeared."

The man gave a huff of annoyance, and said "Must have been weaklings taken out by one of those kids, and their Digimon." He then turned and left, telling the two women "Let me know if anymore try and get through."

"Understood sir," they said together.

≤0o0o0o0≥

(Back at the park)

Naruto and Will looked around for the first time, and were lucky that no one had seen them basically appear out of nowhere.

They also saw that some backpacks were at their feet, and when they looked inside them they found IDs for themselves, and carry cases for their cards.

They put the eggs carefully inside the bags, and zipped them up so that no one would see them. They then picked up the bags, and put them on their backs. They put their new cards in their carry cases, and strapped them to their pants, while they put their Digivices in their pockets.

They then headed for the exit out of the park, and as they did Will asked Naruto "What do we do now?"

Naruto thought about it, and told her "We could go to the bank and set up our own account."

Will gave him a look, and said "How are we going to do that? We don't even have any money, and even if we did, we don't know if it would work here or not."

Naruto then pulled out a few jewels from his pocket, while telling her "We give these to the bank and they give us the money that they're worth. Simple as that."

Will gave a smile at that, and they headed off to look for a bank.

It didn't take them that long to find one, especially since Will had the knowledge of the Japanese language, even though she'd never studied it before. Naruto had a theory that Azulongmon gave her the knowledge before they arrived.

After asking for directions to the nearest bank, they arrived about 30 minutes after leaving the park. It didn't really take them that long to get the jewels swapped for money, and they were very surprised when they got 5 billion yen. They then set up an account for themselves, and put all of the money into it, along with getting cards to use the account.

After they left the bank, they then went and bought a laptop, cellphone and a watch each, along with a few clothes for themselves. They then decided to look for a decent sized apartment for them to live in. After looking around for about a few hours, they found the perfect apartment.

It was a pretty basic one. It had a kitchen, living room, 2 bedrooms (incase they ever had guests, they could lend them the spare), a balcony with a patio and a bathroom. And it was on the second floor of the building.

After they bought the apartment, they went out to get some food for themselves and their Digimon once they hatched from their eggs.

Once they got back to the apartment, the sun was starting to go down. Will and Naruto made themselves some ham and cheese toasties for their dinner. They sat down at the table, and chatted about what their Digimon might look like.

Will thought that maybe they'd have wings, and claws for feet. Naruto thought that they'd be more like those that could swim in the water, and run on land.

After they'd eaten, they washed the dishes and as they wondered what to do next, they heard some cracking noises. They looked towards their eggs, and saw them shaking with cracks forming and parts of the shell falling off.

Will happily ran over, and exclaimed "Their hatching." as she kneeled before them. Turning to see Naruto next to her, she saw he was just as interested as she was.

They made sure that their respective eggs were facing towards them, and waited for them to continue hatching.

It didn't take long before the eggs fully hatched, and they got their first look at their Digimon partners.

With Naruto's Digimon, one looked like it had a slime-shaped body, with a grown thick, black fuzz with small ears while the other looked like a gelatinous red body that looked quite squishy, and there are three feeler-like things that were growing on its head.

Will's Digimon looked the same, both having their whole body covered in fluffy, white hair.

Will squealed, and scooped hers up saying "OOOOHHHH! Look at how cute they are." Naruto thought the same for his Digimon, but didn't say it out loud as he scooped his up too.

As they held them, they heard one of each say "Hungwy" and that caused the other two to say it too and then all four of them kept on repeating it.

Taking a guess that they wanted to eat, they grabbed some cheese and crackers and fed them. They quickly ate it all, and once they finished all four of them glowed white and their bodies changed.

Once they stopped glowing, Naruto and Will noticed that they were now different.

For Naruto's, one of them looked more animal-like, and it had orange fur, a white face, red eyes, and a slightly curved black horn above its face, while the other was a ball-shaped Digimon with floppy ears, with bright-red eyes and sharp looking teeth.

Will's again looked the same, where they had cat looking features and orange looking eyes. They had a yellow looking body, with purple stripes on their tails.

After a while they heard one of Will's say "That food was delicious, and it allowed us to Digivolve too."

Naruto then asked them "So what are your names?"

They then heard beeping coming from their pockets, and they saw that it was their Digivices.

Once they took them out, a holographic screen appeared on them and Naruto saw it had information about Will's Digimon. "Nyaromon In Training Level. Though it is sometimes frivolous due to its overflowing curiosity, it is also known to have a lonely side. And you don't want to get hit by their **Tail Whip** attack."

Will's D-Power showed her about Naruto's Digimon. "Koromon In Training Level. It's known to produce bubbles to intimidate its opponents, and watch out for his **Poison Bubbles** attack. Tsunomon, also In Training Level. Although it is still at the peak of being playful, as well as having a prank-loving personality, watch out for its **Frothy Spit**."

Koromon then looked at Naruto, and asked him "Can I have some more yummy food?"

Tsunomon, not wanting to be left out, said "Don't forget about me" as he jumped about.

Will, and her Digimon partners, shook their heads at what they were seeing. Before anything else could be done or said, their D-Powers suddenly lit up and started beeping.

Naruto and Will looked at them, and saw an arrow moving about on their screens before pointing in one direction. Then all of them heard a voice shout out "HELP ME!" The two humans and four Digimon went outside the apartment, and saw what looked like another Digimon being chased by four more.

The one being chased was a small, cute white looking creature with large eyes and comparatively small limbs. Its ears were quite short, and they could see a red triangle on its forehead. Those chasing it were gray canine looking Digimon, with long ears like a rabbit and a long, cat-like tail that had three belts on the end of it and all four had large, black claws on their forelegs.

Naruto and Will both got information about those chasing the lone Digimon "Gazimon Rookie Level. Its forelegs are used as arms when they stand upright, and they have an aggressive temper about their size. Watch out for their **Electric Stun Blast**, since it will leave you paralyzed." When they tried to get information on the other Digimon, they got nothing at all.

"We have to help the little guy," one of Will's Nyaromon said as the other Digimon nodded in agreement. Koromon was way ahead of them, as he hopped down the stairs to get closer to the Gazimon, with everyone else following him. Naruto locked their apartment door, before he followed after them

Once he was close enough, Koromon then said **"Poison Bubbles"** and shot a few at the Gazimon. The two at the front dodged in time, but the two at the back got hit causing them to stop chasing the other Digimon while the two at the front continued on.

Will turned to Naruto, and told him "We'll go after the two that are chasing that Digimon and save him." Naruto nodded his head in agreement, and told her "Okay and we'll take care of these two here. Be careful" Will nodded and told him "Okay and you too." She then turned to her Nyaromon "C'mon you two, lets go help that Digimon."

They both said "Right" and Will picked them both up, and ran after the two Gazimon. Naruto, Koromon and Tsunomon stood confidently before the other two who were glaring at the human and two Digimon.

"Okay you two," Naruto told Koromon and Tsunomon "Let's take these two down as quickly as possible."

"Okay Naruto/You got it man" they both replied together.

The Gazimon split up, and attacked from different directions. Koromon faced the one coming from the left, while Tsunomon faced the one from the right. Once the Gazimon were close enough, they both said "Frothy Spit" at the sametime, and hit them right in the eyes.

This caused the Gazimon to yell out in pain, and try and wipe it off their eyes. Koromon and Tsunomon both got out of the way, and this allowed both Gazimon to crash into each other.

When both Gazimon got up, they were glaring at Naruto and his Digimon with extreme hate in their eyes. They both quickly dashed forward, and before Naruto or his Digimon could react, the Gazimon said **"Electric Stun Blast"** which hit both of Naruto's Digimon and sent them flying back, and left them paralyzed.

Naruto was concerned for them both, and asked them "Are you guys both okay?" They both struggled to get back up, and they saw the Gazimon advancing towards them sharpening their claws as they walked.

Naruto didn't know what to do, and thought "_Oh man what can I do to help them? If only I could give them a power boost or some__ – __wait a minute, that's it!" _He then took out his Modify cards, and shuffled through them looking for a card that could help them win. He found a Power card and was about to use it, when he noticed the card behind it.

"_Maybe this Digivolution card might be a better option," _he thought as he took it from the deck and got ready to use it.

≤0o0o0o0≥

(With Will and her Digimon)

While Naruto and his Digimon fought their two Gazimon, it didn't take Will and hers long to catch up with the other Gazimon in an alleyway. They saw the Digimon they were chasing was backed up against the wall, and was looking terrified as they advanced towards it with malicious intent.

Will shouted out to them "HEY!" which caused them to turn around, and see Will and her Digimon standing there with confidence.

They growled at the three of them, and quickly ran towards them with their claws raised. Both Nyaromon said **"Bubbles"** and shot some bubbles out at them which slowed them down enough, and to allow both Nyaromon to get close enough and say **"Atomic Bomber Tail"** which sent both Gazimon flying back with the powerful hit.

Both Gazimon then picked themselves up off the ground and gave both Will's Digimon a hateful glare. They then said **"Pitfall"** as they dug underground, and made a hole for Will's Digimon to fall into.

Both of the Nyaromon were a little injured by the fall, and Will carefully looked over the edge and shouted down to them "You two okay?" with one of them replying " A little injured, but we're okay."

Both Gazimon then appeared at the bottom of the hole, right in front of the Nyaromon. Will was worried about what's going to happen to them, and didn't want them to get badly hurt.

She then shouted "NYAROMON!" And what she didn't know, was that the red triangle on the other Digimon started glowing brightly.

At the sametime with Naruto, he swiped the Digivolution card through his D-Power, as he said ["Digi-Modify: Digivolution Activate"] though both sides of his digivice.

This caused a light to shine from both his Digimon, while the same thing happened with Will's Digimon. This also caused the Gazimon to cover their eyes.

"Koromon Digivolve to…." Koromon said, as his skin was shed revealing the data beneath it before his data was rewritten and new skin was put on top "...Agumon!."

"Tsunomon Digivolve to…." said Tsunomon as the same thing happened to him before he appeared in his new form and said "...Gabumon!."

"Nyaromon Warp Digivolve to…." while they too had their skin coming off to reveal their data, and for it to be rewritten with new skin put on "...Gatomon/BlackGatomon!"

Naruto was amazed by what he saw. Koromon had turned into what looked like a small dinosaur standing about 3 feet tall and has amber/orange coloured skin and light green eyes. It also has flattened forearms with broad, three-clawed hands. Its legs and arms are shown to be very vascular looking. Its tail is stubby, and its head and snout are almost as large as the rest of its body.

While Tsunomon had turned into what looked like a dog. He is now a maroon-eyed yellow-skinned lizard in a bluish-white pelt that has navy blue markings and purple claws. A yellow horn protrudes at the top of its head and its belly is blue that has unusual pink markings on it.

With Will, she was really surprised with how her Digimon turned out. They both looked like cats, but they were both in different colours. One appeared similar to a white Egyptian cat, wearing large lime yellow and red striped gloves with black claws that were sticking out of them. Its ears were large with tufts of purple hair on the tips. Its tail has purple stripes that has a tuft on the end and it wears a ring on it.

The other one appears to be similar to a black Egyptian cat, while wearing large purple and red striped gloves with black claws sticking out of them. Its ears are large with tufts of purple hair on the tips. And its tail has purple stripes with a tuft on the end and lacks a ring on it.

Both sets of the two Gazimon they were facing off against, didn't look so confident anymore. Agumon and Gabumon both shouted out "Pepper Breath/Blue Blaster" which hit the Gazimon right on target. They cried out in pain as they were thrown back, with a few burns on them.

Will's two Digimon both quickly dashed towards the Gazimon, who tried to run away by digging back to the surface. But both cat Digimon chased after them, with Gatomon saying **"Lightning Paw"** and BlackGatomon said **"Lightning Kick"** which sent both Gazimon bursting through the ground and for them to burst into bunches of data, which both of them absorbed.

Naruto then decided to finish his battle now, and decided to use the Power Card from earlier. He got the card from his deck, and said ["Digi-Modify: Power Activate"] through both slots on his D-Power. He then said to both his Digimon, "Let them have it fellas."

"**Cross Fire"** says Agumon as he bit one of the Gazimon, while Gabumon said **"Beast Attack"** as he hit it with a powerful punch. Both of the Gazimon turned into data, which they absorbed.

Naruto ran up to them and said "That was a good job guys." They both turned to him and gave big grins as they replied "Thanks/It was easy."

Naruto then said, "C'mon let's go and check on Will and her partners." Both the Digimon nodded as the three of them ran in the direction that Will had run in.

After running for a few minutes, they eventually came across Will and her Digimon partners who were walking back anyway, and the other Digimon was on top of her head with big looking ears and a smile on his face.

Naruto waved at her, as he said "Hey Will, how'd your fight go?" She told him, "Perfect. I had a bit of trouble at the start, but we eventually won. And what about yours?" She then asked him.

Naruto gave a shrug, and replied "Pretty much the same actually." He then looked down at her partners, and asked "So I take it that you also used the Digivolution card, to Digivolve your partners?"

She shook her head, and told him "Nope. I just shouted their names, wanting them to get strong enough to fight and protect themselves. And then there was this bright flash of red and they turned out like this." She then asked him, "So I take it that you did then?" as she saw Agumon and Gabumon next to him.

He gave a nod and replied, "Yep I sure did." He looked quite proud too that his partners digivolved as well.

Their D-Powers then showed them the information about the others Digimon, with Will going first. "Agumon Rookie Level. It has grown up and has become able to walk on two legs, and it has an appearance like a tiny dinosaur. It has grown hard, sharp claws on both its hands and feet, and demonstrates its power in battle. And watch out for his **Pepper Breath** attack. Gabumon is also a Rookie Level. Although it is covered by a fur pelt, it still clearly looks like a Reptile Digimon. Though shy and timid, they are known to be quite ferocious and his **Blue Blaster** attack is quite powerful."

Naruto then read about Will's Digimon. "Gatomon Champion Level. It has a very healthy curiosity, so it loves to pull pranks. Although it has a small body, it is a precious Holy-species Digimon, and its appearance doesn't match the true strength that it possesses. Her **Lightning Paw** attack is too quick for you to see. BlackGatomon is also Champion Level. An impressive virus type of Gatomon that has a pitch black fur coat, this pure evil child wanders in the eerie darkness. Her **Lightning Kick** is just as fast as her Holy counterparts **Lightning Paw**."

Agumon and Gabumon were sulking that Will's Digimon were champion level, even though they were small looking. Naruto seeing the looks on their faces, says "Stop sulking you two. If we train hard enough, then you too can Digivolve into your Champion forms."

This causes them to cheer up, and they jump into the air and shout out "Yeah alright."

The Digimon on Will's head then says "Hi Mr Whiskers. My name is Calumon, and thanks for saving me from those bad Digimon." Naruto then said "Hello Calumon, it's nice to meet you. And you look like such a cute little creampuff."

Calumon tilted his head to one side, and asked "What's a creampuff?"

Will replies "It's a type of food." Calumon then asks "Speaking of food, do you have any? I'm really hungry after all that running."

The other Digimon also noticed that they were hungry too, so Will and Naruto decided to look for somewhere to get them some food to eat.

The two humans and five Digimon then went looking for somewhere to eat, and after walking for quite a while they came across a bakery. Naruto and Will then turned to the Digimon, with Naruto saying "You guys go and wait in the alley by the bakery, and we'll get you something to eat. Okay?" And Will added "And try not to be seen by anyone."

They nodded their heads, with Calumon jumping off Will's head and they went to hide while Naruto and Will entered the bakery. As they entered, they noticed all different kinds of bread selections to choose from.

They then heard the man behind the counter say "Hello there and welcome to Matsuki Bakery. How may I help you?" he then asked them.

They looked at the different options of bread, with Naruto then asking "Can we have a few loaves of bread please?" And Will then added in "And a few cupcakes and creampuffs too please."

He gave a nod, and replied "Coming right up." He then gave them what they'd asked for a few minutes later, and once they'd paid the two of them thanked him and left the bakery, then headed to the alley.

≤0o0o0o0≥

(In the alley next to the bakery)

While Naruto and Will got the food, their Digimon and Calumon waited in the alley as they were asked to do. As they waited, Agumon smelled something. As he was sniffing, the others took notice with BlackGatomon rudely asking him "What's going on dino brain? You have a cold or something?"

He replied with, "I smell another Digimon nearby." He then asked the others, "Should we go and look for it?"

Gatomon replied, "Let's wait for the others before we do anything rash."

A few minutes later, their Tamers came round the corner with Naruto saying "We've bought you guys some bread to eat, along with some cupcakes and creampuffs too."

The Digimon walked over to help themselves to some of the offered food, and started eating. It was then that they heard a voice saying "Takatomon, I smell some bread." They then heard someone else saying, "Guilmon what are you doing? Wait, why are you - GUILMON!"

They then saw a Digimon fall into the garbage from the second story window, that was above the bakery.

Looking at the Digimon, they saw that it was a bipedal dinosaur-like creature that had red scales and yellow eyes. It also had three claws that were on each hand and two claws on the front of each foot, and one claw on the back. He also had two wing-like appendages on its head for ears.

He also has white scales on its belly, and four triangles there, with the middle one in a circle and surrounded by the others. He also had black horizontal lines on its arms, legs, neck, back, and tail, with two black marks under its eyes, and a black triangle mark on both shoulders. He also has a big triangle with three smaller ones on its snout, and a big triangle with two smaller ones on its hands and feet.

They got out their D-Powers to get some information about him, but they saw that nothing was coming up. They were quite surprised that they saw nothing about this Digimon, but shrugged it off.

They then saw a backdoor into the bakery open up, and a teen came out. He looks about 16 years old with light skin, light brown hair and light red eyes. He wears a blue hooded shirt over a white t-shirt, with long gray shorts, a yellow wristband on both his hands, and green converse sneakers. He also wears yellow goggles over his forehead.

"Guil…. Oh, uh hello there," he said about to tell off Guilmon but then sees the others there. "This is my, uh cousin and he's, um trying out a, ah costume that I bought" he told them, not wanting them to know about his Digimon partner.

But then he got a real shock, when Naruto gave a small chuckle and told him "It's okay we know he's a Digimon. I mean we have our own partners too," and they stepped aside allowing their Digimon to be seen and they showed him their D-Powers too.

This took him by surprise, but he got over it and said "Well it's nice to meet you. My name is Takato Matsuki, and this is my parents bakery."

Will then introduced herself "Hi. I'm Will Vandom, and these are my partners: Gatomon and BlackGatomon."

It was then Naruto's turn. "Hello there, I'm Naruto Namikaze. And my partners are: Agumon and Gabumon."

Takato's eyes were almost jumping out of his head, when he heard them say 'partners' instead of 'partner'. He was slightly shaking as well, and said in an excited tone to Naruto "Your partners are Agumon and Gabumon?"

At Naruto's nod, he jumped into the air and said once he was back on the ground "Oh man. Those two are some of the most popular Digimon ever. You're so lucky to have them as your partners."

Naruto merely gave a shake of his head, and told him "Well it was nice meeting you Takato. But we've got to head back to our apartment now, and we need to find a school for us to go to on Monday."

Takato said excitedly, "Oh how about you come to the same school as me? And then that way we can talk about Digimon, and maybe even play the card game too."

Naruto told him "I'll think about it," as the seven of them turned around and headed back to the apartment with both Takato and Guilmon waving goodbye.

As they walked, the Digimon enjoyed the food Naruto and Will bought for them. Once they reached the apartment, all of the food was eaten and they all looked quite tired too.

They walked back to their apartment door, which Naruto unlocked and let everyone back in. The Digimon just walked over to the living room, with both Gatomon and BlackGatomon jumping onto the long couch and curling up into a ball to sleep.

Gabumon and Agumon both fell onto the floor and went to sleep where they fell, while Calumon slowly floated onto one of the single couches and fell asleep as soon as he landed.

Naruto and Will went into the bedroom, and after cleaning their teeth and having a shower they put some PJs on and got into bed.

Naruto laid down, with Will laying her head on his chest as she said to him "Goodnight Naruto," and he replied with "Night Will, sweet dreams" as they too fell asleep.

≤0o0o0o0≥

(Saturday morning, 7 o'clock)

Once they all got up, everyone had some breakfast that Naruto made. It was eggs with toast and bacon, along with some tomatoes. After they'd eaten, Naruto and Will looked for what schools to go to online. It took them a few minutes, but Will decided to go to Kagurazaka Girls' High School while Naruto would go to Yodobashi High School. They then went out and bought everything that they would need at their new schools; such as text books and some stationary.

And they had to get a uniform for Will, which is a white buttoned shirt, under a gray buttoned jacket with the Kagurazaka Girls' High School crest, which is a golden harp in a brown background, on the left side of the chest with a pocket on each side, a black skirt, black socks, and black shoes.

Once they'd bought everything they needed, it was about mid morning and they didn't know what to do until Agumon said "How about we go and do some patrolling around the city? That way if any bad Digimon show up, we'll be ready for them."

The others gave it some thought, and agreed with him. But Will then said "But won't people ask us about you, and wonder who or what you are?" referring to the Digimon.

Naruto then said "If anyone asks, we'll just say that it's some kids dressed up as Digimon, especially with how popular it is these days." He then added, "And maybe we'll say that Gatomon and BlackGatomon are a rare species of cats if anyone asks about them." Will nodded her head in agreement, and said "Okay then."

They then left the apartment, with their Digimon (and Calumon) following after them and Naruto locked the door. They then walked about in the city for a while, and some people made a few comments about the 'costumes' that they saw the 'kids' wearing. When some asked about the cat Digimon, they said that they were a one of a kind species.

They then went into the park after walking in the city for quite sometime. They were walking for a few minutes, with Naruto noticing that another boy was following them and he had what appeared to be a Digimon with him. From what Naruto could see, he was a young teen boy with tanned skin, with short blue hair and gray eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless orange vest with a zipper that was over a black t-shirt, brown pants, black socks, gray and yellow shoes with white soles, and white wristbands.

The Digimon was sitting on his shoulder, and it looked like a bipedal canine with white fur that's striped with green on its collarbone, paws, and on the tips of its ears too. Its most prominent features are its long, frayed ears along with the solitary horn on its forehead. And like a dog, it has black toes and paw pads.

Naruto thought of them as harmless, so he let them be. They walked a bit longer and found that everything was peaceful, and they saw a few couples walking about, kids playing about too and people just having a good time. They reached a secluded spot, with no one else in sight. Naruto and Will were about to say they should head back to the apartment, since they didn't see anything wrong happening, when Gatomon and BlackGatomon suddenly stood to attention.

Will then asked them, "What is it you two?" As they looked about, Gatomon told her "We sense a Digimon nearby" with BlackGatomon nodding her head and saying "And she is right….there!" and she pointed to a tree a few metres off to their right.

Everyone looked towards the tree, and saw a Digimon sitting on one of the tree branches. It looks like a bipedal fox-like Digimon. Most of its body looks to be covered in yellow fur, except for the tips of its tail and ears, the underbelly, hands and legs from the knees down, and the purple Cancer symbols that are on its thighs. It also appears to have wing-like tufts of yellow fur on its shoulders and a large, mane-like tuft of white fur on its chest. It wears purple sleeves that are covering its forearms with yin-yang symbols on the back of the hands. And it has three clawed fingers on its hands and three clawed toes on its feet, and black eyes with indigo pupils.

Naruto and Will got out their D-Powers, to see what information they could get. "Renamon a Rookie Level Digimon. She's a Digimon that's always calm, cool, and collected, and it's practiced enough that it doesn't lose that composure in any situation. Its slender, tall appearance excels when it makes sport of the enemy with various arts that use its speed. And watch out for her **Diamond Storm** that she unleashes."

"Nice to see some people that know what they're doing," they heard a female voice say. They saw a teenage girl coming round from behind some bushes. She was wearing a turquoise-turtleneck T-shirt that had a broken heart on the front, with short button-fly blue jeans, red wrist bands, white socks, red steel-toed sneakers, and buckles that were around her waist and leg.

She used her Digivice to get the information about their Digimon. She was quite surprised, when she found out that the two cat Digimon were champion level. She turned to Renamon, and asked her "Feel like finding out if the fox is stronger than the cat, Renamon?" The Digimon jumped out of the tree, and landing next to her said with a female voice "Most definitely Rika."

Naruto then stepped in and said "A spar sounds like a good idea, but if you go for any killing blows then I'll have to step in. Understand?" Rika gave a huff and replied "Fine whatever."

Will then turned to her partners, and asked them "Which one of you wants to fight her?" They looked at each other for a while, and then Gatomon suggested "We play rock-paper-scissors, and the winner fights?" BlackGatomon gave a grin, as she replied "Your on."

They then got ready, and after a moment they both said "Rock-Paper-Scissors" with them both getting paper. They went again and got scissors, and after a third time Gatomon had scissors while BlackGatomon had rock. Gatomon then said "Well looks like you fight foxy, just make sure you give her a good fight." BlackGatomon gave a nod, "Don't worry, I will" she said as she walked past Gatomon.

Seeing her walk forward, Renamon walked over to meet her in the middle. They stared each other in the eyes, sizing the other up. Naruto stood next to them and said "Okay you both know, no kill shots allowed right?" Seeing them both nod, he raised a hand and then added "You fight until the other can't continue anymore. Now….BEGIN!" and dropped his hand in a chopping motion.

Renamon jumped into the air and said **"Diamond Storm"** which made sharped leaves form around her, and then they shot down quite quickly. BlackGatomon was quick to get out of the way before they hit her.

BlackGatomon quickly ran to where Renamon will land, and jumped into the air when she was near the ground and said **"Lightning Kick"** with Renamon crossing her arms in front of her for protection. Renamon landed quite roughly, and had some bruises but she wasn't down.

She then got back up and ran towards BlackGatomon, who in turn ran towards her. But this is what Renamon wanted, as she jumped into the air slightly and said **"Spin Kick"** and hit BlackGatomon by surprise with this attack, and sent her flying back and landed on the ground. Rika then cheered, "Nice one Renamon. She wasn't expecting that."

"BlackGatomon, are you okay?" Will asked in concern for her partner. BlackGatomon got up, and replied "Yeah I'm good. But foxy over there won't be when I'm through with her," she finished as she glared at Renamon.

Renamon gave her a smug smile, and told her "Why don't you go and take a nap kittycat? You look like you might need one." She gave a hiss at that, and said to Will "Hey Will. Think you can give me a power boost of some sort?" Will gave a nod, and she then looked through her Modify cards for a good one.

Rika then said, "I have the perfect one for you to use Renamon" and she then pulled one out and said ["Digi-Modify: Speed Activate."] Renamon then ran more quickly to BlackGatomon, and threw a punch at her which she was able to dodge in time. Renamon tried to hit her with quick punches and kicks, with some connecting and others being dodged. Will then found a good card for BlackGatomon, and said "Here we go, this one should work. [Digi-Modify: Paralyzing Claws Activate."]

And before Renamon could get away in time, BlackGatomon hit her which caused her to slow down a little bit. This allowed BlackGatomon to then hit her with another **Lightning Kick** which sent her flying back and landed on the ground. She then said to her "Why don't you go and take a nap foxy? You look like you might need one" using the same words she used earlier.

This caused Renamon to growl at her, and they rushed each other and tried to one up the other as they fought for a few minutes in a fist/kick fight. This also caused them to lose their Modify abilities, but Renamon was still paralyzed and she was still much slower and this allowed BlackGatomon to jump up to her head height, and say "Night night foxy. **Lightning Kick"** and kicked her in the face. This sent Renamon flying back, and caused her to tumble along the ground for a while before she came to a stop. She struggled to get up, and continue fighting but she eventually collapsed, knocked out.

Naruto raised his arm in BlackGatomons direction, and said "Renamon is defeated. BlackGatomon is the winner." This caused the others to cheer for her win, and she turned around to see Will and Gatomon running over to her, and give her a hug and a pat on the head. After a while she said "Alright already, stop it with the mushy stuff" but she had a smile on her face.

She then turned back to Renamon, and saw her awake and gingerly standing back up. "That was a good fight foxy. You were quite strong for a rookie" she said, as she complimented her. Renamon gave a nod of thanks at that, and turned when Rika said "Come on Renamon, let's go home." And the two of them left the park.

Naruto then said, "How about we head home too?" with Will and their partners voicing their agreements. But Calumon said "Thanks for the fun, but I'll be going now. Bye bye, hope that we meet again" and he floated away to who knows where.

The four of them gave a shrug at that, and they too left the park to head back home. Naruto noticed that boy and his Digimon had also gone, most likely back to where they live. Without giving it another thought, he just shrugged his shoulders and kept on walking.

**And that's the first chapter everyone, hope that you enjoyed it.**

**And here's a few authors notes.**

**1\. All the tamers are 16 years old, since this will be a bit more mature at times in the future.**

**2\. The pairing is NarutoxWillxRika and that's all that I'm doing.**

**3\. And if any of you have ideas for Digi-Modify cards, let me know in the reviews or by PMing me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jinchuriki Tamer

"Hello" - (Normal talking)

"_What now?" - (Thoughts)_

"How did that happen?" - (Flashback)

["Digi-Modify: Armor Activate"] - Digi Modify cards

"**Lightning Paw" - (Moves)**

{"Hello, how are you?"} - (Communication)

Chapter 2

Once Naruto, Will and their partners reached the apartment they all went and got something to eat, since it was about lunch time. As they ate, Naruto said "That girl's Renamon was quite strong. And I think with the right training, she might become stronger."

Will gave a nod of agreement, as Gatomon said "I hope so too. Then I can see how I compare against her." She then turned to BlackGatomon and said "And we'll also see if I'm better than you against her."

BlackGatomon replied "We'll see sister dear, we'll see."

Agumon and Gabumon just shook their heads as they're thinking, "_While we might like fighting as well, it's not like we're going to try and find Guilmon just to fight him and see who's stronger" _as they ate.

Once they'd all eaten, they all helped wash the dishes; with Naruto and Will washing them and their Digimon partners standing on chairs to dry them before placing them on the drying rack next to the sink.

Once they'd done that, they then went to the living room to sit down and talk about what to do next.

"What do you think that we should do today guys?" Will asked the four Digimon and Naruto. She then added, "Me and Naruto start our first day of school here on Monday, so we'd best make the most of the weekend that we can."

Naruto leaned forward on his seat, as he asked "Do you think that we should patrol the city and see if we find or spot any rogue Digimon to fight against, and stop other people from seeing them?"

The Digimon gave nods of agreement to that idea, with BlackGatomon saying "I think that would be for the best. And with Foxy and that dimwitted Dino-lizard as the only other Digimon here to help, we'll need to do all that we can to stop any Digimon that come looking for a fight."

Naruto then remembered that boy and his Digimon he noticed in the park, as he said "There might be another person who has a Digimon partner too who can help us." He then explained to them how he'd noticed a boy following them, and he'd had some kind of canine looking Digimon that had long ears.

The others were glad that there was someone else who could help them fight against the rouge Digimon, and they hoped that he was more friendly than Rika and more serious than Takato.

Seeing that they had a plan, they all got up and left the apartment to go and see if there was any Digimon to stop and to make sure that no one else saw them.

≤0o0o0o0≥

(A few hours later)

The six of them had been looking all over the city for any Digimon that might've appeared, but so far none have.

It was difficult with the Digimon walking around with them, and people taking notice. But they were able to tell everyone that Agumon and Gabumon were kids wearing costumes, and that Gatomon and BlackGatomon were a special breed of cat. They think that everyone believed them, even though they still got some strange looks from them as they walked away.

It was in the middle of the afternoon, and they'd not found any rogue Digimon to fight against since they'd left the apartment. They'd walked around as much of the city as they could, while doing some sightseeing at the sametime.

They even went into a shop that sold some Modify cards, and bought a few packs. They looked through the cards, and saw that they both had some of the same cards while the rest were different. This gave them a few ideas for how to fight rogue Digimon as they continued walking, while talking over some ideas and putting their new cards in their pouches.

As they were walking, they passed a bike store with some of them having sidecars, and there were even some mopeds inside too. Naruto and Will back tracked, and looked at the different kinds of bikes and mopeds, especially those that had a sidecar on them.

They then looked at each other, with Will saying "If we had one of these each we could roam around the city, making it easier and quicker to find the Digimon to stop them."

Naruto looked like he was thinking it over, as he said "Yeah I think we'll get something. But maybe we'll look around, and see if there's any other shops that sell anything else before we decide." Will gave a nod of agreement, before they continued walking.

They were walking for a few more minutes, when they came across an abandoned building. As they were about to walk past it, their D-Tectors started beeping letting them know there was a Digimon nearby.

They pulled them out of their pockets, and saw that the arrow was pointing towards the abandoned building.

"The Digimon must be inside it," Will said as they didn't see anything outside or around it. Naruto gave a nod of agreement, so they all snuck inside and luckily for them no one was around to see them go inside.

Once they were in, they all noticed that some of the walls had fallen down and that the furniture was falling apart and some of the doors were just hanging on by their hinges or had fallen off completely. The stairs looked to be in okay condition, and they could all hear faint noises coming from the basement.

The six of them cautiously walked towards the basement doorway, making sure not to step on any squeaky floorboards as they went. They also noticed that a strange mist or fog was coming out of the basement.

When they reached the basement doorway, they could better hear what was being said.

"What do we do now boss?" they could hear someone saying. "Go and scare some humans?"

"Oh, and maybe even try some of the human food?" a second voice said. "I've always wanted to try some, and I'm soooooo hungry from coming from the Digital World" he continued, with the group almost imagining seeing him drooling at eating some food.

They then heard another voice saying, "Don't worry you two. We'll scare a few humans, as well as have something to eat and cause some chaos at the sametime."

The two other Digimon cheered, while the group of six were careful to walk down the stairs and make sure not to make any noise. When they got to the bottom, they hid behind some boxes and bits of junk next to the stairs while peeking out to see what they were dealing with.

The two Digimon they first heard talking were both green goblin-like Digimon that had yellow eyes, short red mohawk hair, and pointy ears. They both have two large teeth in their mouths, along five fingers on each hand and five toes on each foot. They both wore a pierced ring on their left ears and a light brown sleeveless jacket that is open with a brown trim and has black leather that's adorned by metal orbs near the shoulders. They also wear a brown belt and a light brown loincloth. They both carried a wooden club with screws on, and a metallic ornament under the hilt.

The other Digimon was bigger, and meaner looking. It is a Digimon that resembles a green ogre with long, and unkempt white hair, pointed ears that's adored by earrings, two horns on its head and spikes that were jutting from its shoulders. Mouth is wide open with an exaggerated lower jaw and it has fang-like tusks on its upper jaw like a traditional Oni. It was wearing a black loincloth with a belt, a bracer that was on its right arm, along with red bandages on both its left arm and right leg and black belts on its left leg. It was carrying a large, spiked femur bone as a kind of bludgeon weapon. It also had a skull and crossbones on its left arm that was below its shoulder spikes, metal studs that were on the knuckles of its left hand, and a scar that was on the back of its right hand.

Naruto and Will used their Digivices to get what info they could on the Digimon.

"The two smaller ones are Goblimon, Rookie Level. It only has a devious personality lacking in courage, and it never acts alone, as it always attacks as a group concealed in buildings or in the bowers of a forest. However, if they ever come to a disadvantage, then they flee as fast as they can, as they scatter in all directions. Watch out for their **Goblin Strike**, as it might leave you with a nasty burn."

"The bigger one is Ogremon, and he's a Champion Level. It is a Demon Digimon that resembles an Oni in theJapanese folklore. All the attacks it carries out with its muscles have great tremendous destructive power. It has a high intelligence, but quite a rough temper, which is the driving force behind its destructive anger. It is very belligerent, and is often referred to as the "Digimon Hunter'' due to it seeking to fight strong Digimon that have as much combat power as itself. The bone club it carries is said to be a femur of a slain SkullGreymon. It's **Pummel Whack **is nothing to sneeze at, and it is similar to Leomon's **Fist of the Beast King.**"

They all looked to see what the three were doing, and saw that they were looking at all the stuff that was lying around. One of the Goblimon picked up a bra, and placed it on top of his head before he turned around and said "What do you think?" to the other two.

The other Goblimon gave a shrug, before Ogremon walked over and slapped it off his head before saying "Enough fooling around. Let's go and see what else the human world has to offer" before he started walking towards the stairs.

The other two followed after him, which made Naruto and Will step out with their Digimon partners to stop them.

"You're not going anywhere," Will told them with her hands on her hips, as Gatomon and BlackGatomon stood next to her with their arms at their sides.

"Damn straight there not" Naruto said with his arms crossed, while Agumon and Gabumon stood next to him looking ready to fight.

The two Goblimon were stunned at what they saw, while Ogremon wasn't as shocked as he said "Well well, lookie what we have here. Two humans, and their pet Digimon looking to stop us from having a good time." He looked at the Goblimon, and said "Show them how we feel about them stopping us from having a good time boys."

They both gave a nod, as one said "**Boulder Throw**" as he summoned a boulder and threw while the other one pointed his club at them saying "**Goblin Strike**" as a fireball flew from the club's tip.

The six of them dodged to avoid the attacks, with Will and her Digimon going left while Naruto and his went right.

Naruto then turned to Will, and said to her "Hey Will. What do you say we use one of our new Modify cards to freeze these guys in their tracks?" She gave a nod, and replied "Let's do it."

They both pulled out a Modify card from their pouches, and swiped the card through both sides of their Digivices while saying [Digi-Modify: Frigimon Icy Breath Activate."]

The four Digimon all said "**Icy Breath**" as they took a deep breath, and blew out icy cold wind towards the Goblimon and Ogremon. The four ice attacks combined into one, making it into a small snowstorm that blew across the room and covered everything in ice and snow.

The Goblimon hugged each other in fright, while Ogremon just rolled his eyes at them saying "Wimps" as he walked forward. He thrust his right arm towards the miniature snowstorm, and said "**Pummel Whack**" as dark energy was fired from his fist, that was in the shape of his head.

The two attacks clashed against each other, as they fought for dominance. Eventually the icy snowstorm grew weak enough that the **Pummel Whack** caused it to disperse into small pieces of ice and snow that fell around everyone, and made some of the ice and snow around them melt away leaving a few areas still frozen. Ogremon turned around to the Goblimon, and said "You can let go of each other now."

The two looked at each other, and let go quite quickly with looks of embarrassment on their faces as Ogremon just shook his head at their antics. He then faced the group of six and said "Hope that's not all you have to offer, as I'm very much looking forward to a good fight."

Ogremon turned to the Goblimon, and said to them "You two take on the girl and her kittens while I take the boy and his pets" with the Goblimon nodding as one said "You got it boss" as they rushed towards Will and her Digimon.

Ogremon took his time as he walked towards Naruto and his partners, with his bone club slung over his shoulder. Agumon and Gabumon stood ready in front of Naruto both ready for anything to happen, while Gatomon and BlackGatomon did the same in front of Will.

Both of the Goblimon pointed their clubs towards the three of them, and said "**Goblin Strike**" as they fired off two fireballs. Both Gatomon and BlackGatomon jumped to avoid the attacks, before they angled themselves to fall on top of the Goblimon.

BlackGatomon aimed one of her feet at one of the Goblimon, as she said "**Lightning Kick**" while Gatomon did the same with one of her paws saying "**Lightning Paw**" as she aimed at the other one.

The two Goblimon gave wicked grins, as they both said "**Boulder Throw**" as they both summoned a boulder and threw them towards the falling cat Digimon. The two Digimon gritted their teeth in annoyance, as they destroyed the boulders with their techniques and then landed on their feet with the broken boulder pieces falling around them.

They then looked at the Goblimon who were rushing towards them, with their clubs held high as they swung them down at the two cat Digimon. And though they were both Champion level Digimon, they knew that the hits would still hurt them as they dodged the swings.

Meanwhile, with Naruto and his Digimon they were having quite the difficult time too. Agumon and Gabumon were dodging Ogremon's **Bone Strike**, as well as his fists and feet trying to squash them. Naruto was also avoiding them as well, since Ogremon was aiming for him too.

Naruto found a pillar to hide behind, as he looked through his Modify cards to find something to help against Ogremon. He found two of them that he thought might help, so he grabbed them and put the others back in his card holder.

He swiped one of them saying ["Digi-Modify: Rapid Fire Activate"] on one side, while the other one was ["Digi-Modify: Speed Activate"] on the other side.

"**Pepper Breath**" Agumon said, as he shot out multiple fireballs at Ogremon. He did the best he could to stop the fireballs hitting him, which was perfect for Gabumon. He quickly super sped at Ogremon, saying "**Little Horn**" as he lowered his head aiming his horn at Ogremon's back as flames spread around it. When the attack hit, the speed that it came at when hitting him was enough to send him stumbling quite a bit.

While the fights were going on, Rika and Renamon were watching from the sidelines as they'd arrived just after the fights started and were hiding behind a pillar. Renamon asked, "Should we intervene and help them at all Rika?" wondering what was going through her Tamer's mind.

Rika shook her head as she leaned against a wall, and replied "Not yet. I want to see what these two and their Digimon are capable of first" as she wanted to gauge their strength and power, and any strategies they come up with.

With Will and her Digimon, they were fairing a bit better. Both Gatomon and BlackGatomon were able to dodge the Goblimon's attacks, and were trying to attack in return but couldn't get close enough to do so.

Will looked through her Modify deck to see what she had that could work, when she came upon one that she thought would be perfect. She then grabbed it, and once she put her other cards away she swiped it through both sides of her Digivice saying ["Digi-Modify: Dokugumon Poison Thread Activate."]

Both Gatomon and BlackGatomon held their hands out, and fired webbing from their paws that wrapped around a Goblimon each. They struggled to get out of the webbing, but eventually the webbing got tight enough where they could hardly move.

Both Gatomon and BlackGatomon grabbed the webbing, and spun them over their heads for a while before throwing them at each other. The webbing on both of them stuck onto each other, and they were laid out on the ground.

The two of them were groaning in pain, with one saying "Get your foot out of my face would ya?" The other one replied, "I would if you'd get your face out of my foot."

They were moving about, trying to get up when one of them kicked the other. "OOOOWWWW!" the Goblimon that was kicked said. "What'd you go and kick me for you stupid idiot?" he said in anger.

"I can't help it if you fat head was in the way," the other Goblimon argued back. "And who are you calling a stupid idiot," he continued saying. "The two of us are the same, so if your calling me a stupid idiot then your one too, you stupid genius." (If you can guess where I got the idea of them arguing from, then you get a free cookie. You have until the end of the chapter to figure it out.)

This caused the two Goblimon to argue and fight as much as they could while wrapped up in the webbing. Will and her Digimon were watching this happening while on the sidelines, and they had sweat drops going down the side of their heads thinking "_Are these two for real?"_

Will just shook her head, and said to her Digimon "As funny as this might be, it's also a little sad to see as well. Take them out please, before it gets too embarrassing or awkward."

They both gave a nod of agreement, as BlackGatomon said "You got it" as she gave a two finger salute before they ran towards the bound up Goblimon, who were still arguing amongst each other

"**Lightning Paw/Kick**" both Gatomon and BlackGatomon said at the sametime, as they deleted them and absorbed their data.

With Naruto and his Digimon against Ogremon, they were holding their own quite well. They were using hit and run tactics, where one would distract Ogremon and the other would attack him. And when Ogremon turned to attack the one that attacked him, the other one would then have a chance to attack him as well. They sometimes even attacked him at the sametime, and though it was taking a while they were slowly wearing him down.

They also saw how Will and her Digimon beat the Goblimon, with Ogremon gritting his teeth in annoyance saying "Pathetic weaklings."

Naruto saw the Modify card that Will had used, and he knew that he too had the same card. After looking for it, he pulled it out of the deck and then swiped it through both sides of his Digivice saying ["Digi-Modify: Dokugumon Poison Thread Activate."]

Both Agumon and Gabumon fired the webbing from their mouths, which wrapped around Orgemon who was forced to drop his club as he struggled to stop the webbing from wrapping around him. When he was fully wrapped up, both Digimon grabbed the webbing and gave it a tug to pull Ogremon over. Unfortunately, Ogremon was too strong to be pulled over by them, and he started pulling them towards him as his hands were free enough to do so.

Naruto knew he had to do something, and quickly. He looked through his Modify cards, and found one that was perfect. He quickly grabbed it, and gave it a swipe through both sides of his Digivice saying ["Digi-Modify: Mammothmon Freezing Breath Activate."]

Both Agumon and Gabumon said "**Freezing Breath**" and took a deep breath, and both blew out freezing cold winds towards Ogremon who couldn't avoid the attack, as some of the webbing was stuck to the floor. When the ice cold winds hit him, he was quickly frozen before he could shout out a protest.

Agumon and Gabumon let go of the webbing they were holding, where it broke into pieces when it hit the ground as it too had been frozen solid. They carefully walked over to the frozen Ogremon, being cautious incase he broke free of the ice. When they got up close to him, they could see that his eyes were the only thing that were moving in the ice and they could see that he wasn't happy with being frozen,

Naruto said to them, "Blast him quickly before he can try and escape from the ice."

They both nodded in agreement, and Naruto grabbed a card before he swiped it on both sides of the Digivice saying ["Digi-Modify: Power Activate."]

Both his Digimon then said "**Pepper Breath\Blue Blaster**," with a fireball leaving Agumon's mouth and a stream of blue fire leaving Gabumon's. Both attacks hit the frozen Ogremon, and blasted through the frozen Digimon with everyone sure that he'd be screaming in pain and rage if he wasn't frozen solid. Ogremon and the ice then crumbled into data, with both Agumon and Gabumon absorbing Ogremon's data. With all three of the Digimon defeated, the misty fog disappeared around them.

Naruto walked up to them, and gave them a pat on the shoulders saying "Nice job guys that was excellently done" with both Digimon giving grins at the praise. Naruto then looked at Will and her Digimon walking over, and said to them "And the same for you guys as well."

Will gave a nod of thanks, along with her Digimon doing the same with happy smiles.

Naruto then said out loud "So Rika, Renamon what did you two think mm-hmm? Did you two enjoy watching our fights and were they a good enough show for ya?" Both his and Will's Digimon weren't sure what he was talking about, but Will too knew who had been watching them. Naruto also added, "If you wanted to give us a hand then you should have said something."

Both Rika and Renamon were both surprised, as they collectively thought in shock "_How'd he know that we were here? We never revealed our location during the fights."_

They both left their hiding place, and walked over to the group. Renamon stood a bit behind Rika, with one of her hands on her hip while Rika stood with her arms crossed over her chest.

"How'd you know we were here, and watching you blonde?" Rika asked him.

Naruto tapped the side of his nose, and replied "Secret" in a sing-song kind of tone with a smirk on his face.

Will and the Digimon had a small laugh at that, and Renamon had a small smile appear briefly on her face before it disappeared with Rika none too happy about the reply.

"By the way Rika, were you checking me out by any chance?" Naruto then asked with a cheeky grin.

A blush then appeared on Rika's face at his question, as she replied "Of course I wasn't you idiot."

"Oh really. Well, the blush on your face tells me otherwise" Naruto said still with a cheeky grin.

"Ugh, your unbelievable you stupid blonde idiot. Come on Renamon, lets go" Rika said as she turned around with a blush still on her face. "As you wish Rika" Renamon said, as she too turned around.

As they walked off, Naruto shouted after them "I have to say Rika, you have a very fine looking ass and I really love the tight jeans that you're wearing."

Rika's face went more red, as she turned around and shouted at him "Argh, shut up you blonde idiot!" before she stormed out of the basement, with Renamon having to lightly jog to keep up with her.

Naruto and Will both laughed at Rika's reaction, while their Digimon had looks of confusion on their faces not knowing what was so funny.

After calming down, Naruto looked at the time and saw that it was starting to get late. "Come on, we better start heading back to the apartment as it's getting a bit late." Will and the Digimon nodded in agreement, as they quickly left the basement and then the building.

They walked around, looking for a bus station or a taxi to take them back to the apartment. After a few minutes, they spotted a taxi that was big enough for the six of them driving towards them.

Naruto waved it down, and it pulled over next to them. The two humans and the four Digimon got in the back, after the driver had opened the door remotely. Naruto had pulled up the address of the apartment on his phone, and after showing it to the driver he gave a nod of understanding before remotely closing the door and driving off.

The group then settled for a nice drive back to the apartment. The four Digimon had all climbed into the very back, and had fallen asleep more or less as soon as the taxi drove off. The two cat Digimon were curled up next to each other, while Agumon and Gabumon were leaning against each other.

Will then turned to Naruto, and said "Naruto, what about heading back to that bike shop, and having a look at the different bikes and mopeds they've got?"

Naruto replied, "We'll go tomorrow and have a look at what they've got then, as the shop is most likely closed by now." Will nodded in realization that Naruto was most likely right.

It was about half an hour later, when they arrived at the apartment. The driver opened the door for them to climb out. Will roused the Digimon up to exit the taxi, while Naruto paid the driver what was owed. Once they were all out, the driver closed the door and drove off.

The six of them walked to their apartment, with the four Digimon yawning as they went showing how tired they were. Naruto unlocked the door, and allowed them all inside while switching the lights on. Will went to see what was available for dinner, while the Digimon sat on the couches.

Will was able to find some fish, rice, salad and bread to have for dinner. She and Naruto cooked it, and set it all on the table for the six of them to eat with the Digimon sleepily walking over to the table to eat.

Once they'd eaten, Naruto and Will washed and cleaned the dishes while their partners had gone to sleep where it was comfy for them, and it wasn't long until Naruto and Will had gone to bed as well.

≤0o0o0o0≥

(Sunday morning, 7 o'clock)

Naruto sleepily opened his eyes, and gave a huge yawn as he woke up while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Looking next to him, he noticed that Will's space was empty and he could smell something cooking in the kitchen.

Getting out of bed, he got dressed and exited the bedroom to see Will was making breakfast with the help of her Digimon, while his were probably still asleep somewhere in the apartment.

Will turned around when she heard Naruto exiting the bedroom, and said "Good morning Naruto. I was hoping to make you some breakfast in bed this morning, but it looks like I'll have to do it another day."

Naruto walked over to Will, and after giving her a good morning kiss he said "That's okay Will. And I don't mind if you do make me breakfast in bed when you have the chance to." Naruto looked at what they were having for breakfast, and saw that it was a big bowl of rice, along with a big bowl of miso soup with spinach and some eggs.

Naruto turned to Will with a look of amazement, and said "Wow. All this looks really delicious, and smells really good too." Will smiled at Naruto's compliments, glad that he was happy with what she made for breakfast.

Once the table was set, Naruto's Digimon partners walked into the kitchen yawning as they went. BlackGatomon said "About time you two lazy bones woke up."

Agumon was rubbing the sleep from his eye as he said "You try fighting a Champion level Digimon at Rookie level, and then we'll talk about being lazy" while Gabumon nodded his head in agreement with Agumon while giving a big yawn. BlackGatomon just shrugged her shoulders in a non caring manner, as she went and sat down at the table with the others, with Agumon and Gabumon joining them to eat breakfast.

After they ate, everyone cleaned up after themselves and washed the dishes before leaving them to dry. Naruto then said to everyone, "Okay I think before we head off out again we need to tidy up the apartment."

Will nodded in agreement, as it was starting to get a little messy.

So they all pitched in, and made the beds (as Agumon and Gabumon had slept on the beds in the other room) and hoovered and mopped all over the apartment, along with cleaning everywhere else that needed cleaning. It didn't take them long before the apartment was all nice and clean. Naruto and Will then went and cleaned their teeth, along with having a quick shower and getting some clean clothes on.

Naruto dusted his hands off good naturally, as he said "Good job everyone. Now, what do you say we head off to the bike shop and see about getting a bike or two?"

The others nodded their heads, and left the apartment while locking the door behind them. Naruto checked the time as they were leaving, and saw that it was about 10am which meant that the shops would all be just about open by now.

As they walked along it was fairly busy and crowded, but the group was able to stay together as they walked back to the bike shop, while also on the lookout incase of any Digimon attacking. Some people still looked at their Digimon either in curiosity, wonder, amazement or just a sideways glance. It took them about two hours to reach the bike shop they walked past yesterday, and fortunately it was open even on a Sunday.

They all walked inside to look at all the different kinds of bikes and Vespas they had, especially those that had sidecars. After much looking, deciding and talking it out Naruto and Will had decided on which one they'd each decided to buy.

Will had decided on a red and white 1970 Vespa V46 & Sidecar, that came with a cover up for the sidecar if it ever rained. While Naruto had decided on a black, white and grey Honda CB550 as his choice.

They then walked over to a counter to pay for their options. Luckily for them, Azulongmon had also put drivers licenses in the backpack that he'd sent with them and after filling out all the paperwork and everything (along with getting all the equipment that came with their new bikes: SatNav, helmets, protection gear, bluetooth for their phones etcetera) Naruto and Will drove out of the shop with their new bikes, with their Digimon either sitting behind them or in the sidecar.

They then headed back to the apartment, and as they did they went and did some shopping as they needed some more food and everything for in their apartment, and with one of their Digimon sitting in the sidecar it stopped any shopping from falling over. They also went and had some lunch from a cafe that they saw as they were driving. Also while driving, they all kept an eye out incase of a Digimon attack and fortunately they didn't see any.

Once they got back, they registered their bikes to the garage so that the owners would know the bikes belonged to them. They parked the bikes in the garage that was registered to them, and they noticed that the sidecars could detach from the bikes, which will work when they go to school.

After that, they then went up to their apartment and put everything that they'd bought away. Once they'd done that, they went to have a sit down in the living room to plan out what to do next.

"How do you think we should do things today?" Naruto asked, wanting to see if anyone had any ideas.

The others gave it some thought, with Will then saying "We could split up with our partners, and if we see anything we call the other one to where we are to help out."

The Digimon seemed like they agreed with Will's plan as they nodded their heads in agreement with Naruto giving it some thought. After a while he then said "So long as we're not too far apart, and it doesn't take us too long to reach each other incase we're in big trouble then I think it should be okay." The others nodded in agreement, and so they all left the apartment and got on their new bikes to patrol around the city for any wild Digimon appearing, with Naruto and Will seeing that it was about half three as they left.

≤0o0o0o0≥

(A few hours later)

They looked everywhere that they could think of, while staying in contact with each other incase they saw any rogue Digimon attacking people and nothing had happened in all that time.

Right now, it was half past eight and they were sitting at an outside restaurant eating some dinner which was from an all you can eat buffet. The group of six were having a good time while they could, when Will saw that Calumon was floating along past them.

She waved towards him saying "Hey Calumon over here" as he looked towards where he heard her, and saw the group having dinner. He floated over to them, with a happy smile on his face saying "Hello again friends." When he saw the food on their table, he salivated at all the food he saw. Naruto seeing what he was doing, pushed some food towards him saying "Go on little buddy, dig in."

Calumon gave a happy cheer, and landed on the table where he then made his ears shrink until they were smaller, before he started eating like crazy. The others were surprised at seeing how Calumon was eating, making them think that he either: didn't eat as much as he did before now, he had a bottomless pit for a stomach or he'd used up all his energy being his playful self, before they continued eating themselves.

Once they'd all finished eating, they went and paid for the meal before they exited the restaurant and started walking towards a park that was nearby with Calumon walking along with them.

It took them about half an hour of walking before they arrived at the park. Naruto and Will were thinking of having a nice walk through the park, before they headed off back to the apartment. They noticed that hardly anyone else was in the area they were in, and as they were about to go further into the park they noticed that it was getting a little foggy.

The group all looked around, with Will saying "You think that this fog is natural?" Naruto shook his head, as he replied "Not a chance."

Their Digimon then started getting tense, as their ears and noses started twitching while their eyes were darting all over the place. Naruto too could sense that something was around them, while Will could just about feel something with Calumon hiding behind her legs in fear.

The group then heard a few voices saying "**Iga-Style Shuriken Throw**" with some shuriken leaving from the trees, and heading straight for them. Gatomon and BlackGatomon jumped up, saying "**Lightning Paw/Kick**" to knock two of them out of the sky while Agumon and Gabumon both said "**Pepper Breath/Blue Blaster**" to destroy the other two.

As both BlackGatomon and Gatomon landed, the group saw quick movements leaving from the trees around them before they landed in front of them, and they saw it was four Digimon that were all the same.

They were all small looking Digimon, having a round looking head that the arms and legs were attached to. They all wore red masked bandanas over the top part of their faces, with red looking ninja like sandals and red and white gloves on their hands. They each had mesh armour on their arms and legs, with spiked pauldrons on their shoulders and a sword strapped to their backs.

Will's Digivice came up with the info of the four Digimon, as she said "Ninjamon, Champion Level. They wander around the Digital World to train and hone their skills, and they are the masters of espionage as they hide wherever they can. Their **Shadow Slash **is something to watch out for, as they attack with lightning speed."

One of the Ninjamon stepped forward, as it said "Well lookie what we have here fellas. A bunch of Digimon playing as pets to these humans, it's so sickening it makes me want to puke." The other three were in agreement, as they nodded their heads.

Agumon stepped forward, as he said in reply "Hey, we're not their pets. We're their friends, and we are proud to be partnered with them" as Gabumon gave a nod of agreement saying "That's right" while Gatomon said "Yeah" with BlackGatomon adding, "And we're not afraid to teach you four punks a lesson."

This made the four Ninjamon quite unhappy, as one of them growled out "We're going to make you regret saying those words to us" with the other three giving various shouts of agreement, before they charged forward.

The group were ready, as Will took out a card and swiped it on both sides saying ["Digi-Modify: Hyperspeed Activate"] as both Gatomon and BlackGatomon super sped towards two of them to fight, sending them back as they rammed into them at super speed.

Naruto also grabbed a card, and gave it a swipe on both sides saying ["Digi-Modify: Rock Armour Activate"] just as the other two Ninjamon attacked saying "**Iga Style Shuriken Throw**" with the attacks bouncing off their skin, thanks to how tough they were now.

This made them unhappy their attacks failed, as they had angry scowls on their faces. Naruto then swiped another card as he said ["Digi-Modify: Stealth Activate"] which made both Agumon and Gabumon turn invisible. The two Ninjamon looked around for them, before they both heard "**Cross Fire**" as one was sent tumbling from being hit. This made the other one cautious, until he heard "**Beast Attack**" as that sent the Ninjamon flying into a tree with a loud 'thud', and to then slide down with a little bit of pain. Both Digimon then reappeared, as the stealth wore off.

While this was going on, Rika and Renamon were watching from afar with Rika looking through some binoculars. She thought to herself, "_Let's see if you know I'm watching when I'm all the way over here blondie."_

With Gatomon and BlackGatomon against the other two Ninjamon, it was basically a game of hide and seek as they were each trying to hit the other while avoiding being hit themselves. Will took a card from her pouch, and gave it a swipe saying ["Digi-Modify: Alias Activate."]

The two Ninjamon grabbed their swords, saying "**Shadow Slash**" as they ran with great speed at the two cat Digimon slashing at them as they did so, before they slid to a stop behind them. They turned around thinking they'd defeated them, but were surprised when they saw the Digimon fade away like a mirage or an illusion. They then heard something running towards them, and turned to see both Gatomon and BlackGatomon were okay.

Both Digimon said "**Cat Tail**" as they swung their tails at the two enemy Digimon. The Ninjamon were able to dodge just in time, and landed on a tree's branches as they looked down at the cat Digimon.

Seeing that the Ninjamon still had their swords out, Will looked for something in her cards that would help her Digimon. She then found one that would work perfectly, and gave it a swipe through both sides saying ["Digi-Modify: Beast Sword Activate."]

A glow appeared in both the Digimon's hands, until they were holding the sword that Leomon uses to fight, shrunk down so that it was the right size for them to use. They held the swords before them, ready and waiting for the Ninjamon to attack who were cautious to attack now that both the cat Digimon had a weapon of their own to fight with.

After having a stare off for a few moments, the four Digimon rushed each other and got into a two Digimon tag team sword fight, with Gatomon and BlackGatomon holding their own against the Ninjamon.

With Agumon and Gabumon, they were forced to attack from a distance as the Ninjamon were using their **Iga Style Shuriken Throw** to stop them from getting any closer. They were dodging the shuriken as best as they could, while having to destroy them at times if they weren't able to.

Naruto then saw that Will had given her partners weapons to fight against the Ninjamon with, so he looked to see if he had any Modify cards that could do the same for his partners. After some looking, he found one that would work perfectly, and swiped it through both sides saying ["Digi-Modify: Jijimon Staff Activate."]

There was a glow, before both Agumon and Gabumon were holding the staff that Jijimon uses. They stood ready for the Ninjamon, while holding the staff with the paw towards them. The two Ninjamon were very cautious, as they had also seen the two cat Digimon had been given weapons earlier as well.

Agumon and Gabumon charged at the Ninjamon, and swung the staff at them which they jumped over to dodge. They then threw some more shuriken at them, with Agumon and Gabumon deflecting them away using their staffs. The Ninjamon continued throwing shuriken at them, and they continued to deflect all the shuriken that came at them. They were even able to deflect some of the shuriken back at them causing the Ninjamon to dodge.

The four Ninjamon regrouped, with the same happening with Naruto and Will's Digimon. The Ninjamon held their swords in various grips and poses, with the same for the Tamers Digimon as they had a stare off.

One of the Ninjamon then grabbed a smoke bomb, and threw it on the ground causing a smokescreen to appear. The four Digimon and two humans were surprised at this, and covered their mouths as the smoke made them cough. When the smoke cleared, the four Ninjamon had disappeared.

Will looked around, as she asked "Where've they gone? Did they go back to the Digi-World or something?"

Her two Digimon partners' ears were twitching about, while Naruto's were sniffing the air as Agumon replied "Nope they're still here. Me and Gabumon can still smell them," with Gabumon nodding in agreement. Gatomon added, "And me and BlackGatomon can still hear them" with BlackGatomon saying "Yeah they're moving about in the trees around us."

Suddenly, multiple shuriken appeared from the trees around them. The four Digimon dodged the shuriken, and deflected those that they weren't able to in time.

The group then heard a Ninjamon say "How do you feel now eh? Not so cocky when you can't fight against an opponent who fights from the shadows huh." The other Ninjamon laughed out loud at that, before the shuriken barrage continued.

Naruto said to their Digimon, "Get in a circle with your backs to each other. And make it so that its sword, staff then a sword and staff again when you do." The Digimon nodded in understanding, as they did as Naruto said with them having their backs to each other.

They were able to defend themselves with this, with Agumon and Gabumon deflecting the shuriken back where they came from while the cat Digimon protected themselves. Naruto and Will knew they couldn't stay on defense forever, as eventually all it would take was a lucky hit from a shuriken for it all to be over.

Naruto closed his eyes, so that he could concentrate on hearing the Ninjamon moving about. He could almost see it in his mind, seeing them jumping through the trees and from other things as they threw their shuriken at their Digimon. He opened his eyes, and was able to track their movements even if they were moving quite fast and was able to see that they were moving in the same area of pattern, even if they jumped from a different place each time.

He waited for the right moment, before saying "Agumon, deflect a shuriken to the top of the lamppost in front of you now." Agumon did as Naruto said, and deflected a shuriken coming from his left towards the lampposts top. The shuriken almost hit a Ninjamon, who'd had to quickly lean backwards in surprise so that the shuriken didn't hit it.

The Ninjamon also lost its footing on the lamppost, and fell to the ground. The other Ninjamon dropped down to see if their comrade was okay, which was a perfect chance for the Tamers Digimon to finish them off while their guards were down.

Both Agumon and Gabumon respectively said "**Pepper Breath/Blue Blaster**" as they reared their heads back, and fired their attacks from their mouths. The two attacks merged into one, with the two attacks making a brown fireball.

"**Lion Sword**" both Gatomon and BlackGatomon said together, as they swung their Beast Swords diagonally in different directions making two wind blades appear. The two combined together, making an X shaped wind attack.

When the X wind attack hit the brown fire, instead of snuffing it out the two of them combined making a brown flaming X head towards the Ninjamon.

The four of them were too surprised, and too off guard to do anything as they were hit. They all gave out cries of pain, before they turned into Digi-Data which was absorbed by the Tamers Digimon.

The weapons that the Digimon were wielding disappeared, as the fight was now over. Naruto and WIll walked over to them, with Naruto saying "Great work guys" as Will added "Yeah, and those attacks combining into one was awesome." Calumon was jumping up and down saying "Yay nice one defeating those bad Digimon" and then starting throwing punches and kicks, as though he was fighting the Ninjamon too.

Their Digimon gave tired smiles of appreciation, before BlackGatomon said "Thanks. Now can we go home so we can get some much needed rest?" The others nodded in agreement, as they too were feeling very tired.

Naruto nodded, as he said "Sure thing, but a few more things before we do." He then turned in a random direction, and started waving his hand in the air along with a cheeky grin which puzzled the Digimon with Will doing the same along with blowing a kiss in that direction.

With Rika and Renamon, they were both surprised and amazed at how they defeated the Ninjamon. Especially when the Digimon combined their attacks together to make that giant sized flaming X.

Rika was about to put her binoculars down, when she saw both Naruto and Will turning in her direction. She was shocked as they both waved at her with cheeky grins, and she blushed when Will blew that kiss. "_How'd they both know that I was over here anyway? I'm much further away than yesterday, so this shouldn't be possible."_

She then put her binoculars away, before she turned and walked off saying "Let's get going Renamon, I've seen enough." Renamon followed along after her, while thinking "_Those two humans are very interesting as well as quite amusing."_

They both then stopped waving, and Naruto then said out loud, "You can come out now. We know you're there" with Will nodding in agreement as she added "Yeah so there's no use in hiding." Their Digimon were wondering who they were referring to, when they saw a boy about Naruto and WIll's age, with a Digimon having long ears on his shoulder appeared from behind a tree a few metres away.

"How'd you know we were there?" the boy said in amazement.

The two of them replied in unison "Secret" with smartass grins on their faces.

The Digimon on his shoulder laughed as he said "They've got you there Henry." The now revealed Henry said, "Hush Terriermon."

Both Naruto and Will used their Digivices to see what info was on Terriermon. "Terriermon a Rookie Level Digimon. It's a Digimon that's shrouded in mystery, and is classified as a Beast-species Digimon based on its body structure, but it's not quite understood what kind of digivolved form it will take on. Though it doesn't seem like a "Combat Species", when it battles, it shows that it's more powerful than it looks. Watch out for its **Bunny Blast **and **Terrier Tornado**."

Henry looked at their Digimon on his own Digivice, and said in shock "You both have two Digimon partners? And two of them are popular too."

They both nodded, and said "Yep."

Henry shook himself out of his stupor, before he said "Sorry where are my manners. My name is Henry Wong, and this is Terriermon, my Digimon partner" with said Digimon waving one of his paws as he said "Heya."

Naruto said "Hi there. My name's Naruto Namikaze, and Agumon and Gabumon are my Digimon partners" with them both waving at the two.

Will added, "Nice to meet you. Call me Will Vandom, and both Gatomon and BlackGatomon are my partners" with Gatomon giving a friendly wave, while BlackGatomon just crossed her arms over her chest.

Henry then said "So I have to say, that was quite a fight you guys did against the Ninjamon. And it was well planned out too"

Both Naruto and Will gave their thanks, while the Digimon were blushing from the praise as Agumon and Gabumon rubbed the back of their heads while Gatomon and BlackGatomon turned their heads to one side trying to hide their blushes.

Will then asked, "When did you arrive during the fights anyway? And how'd you know what was happening here?"

Henry gave a sigh, and explained that he and Terriermon were taking a walk through the park when Terriermon had picked up the noise of the fights going on, with Henry's Digivice also picking up on the Digimon signatures. So they'd rushed over to see what was going on, and they'd arrived just as they saw Naruto and Will's Digimon getting their Digi-Modify weapons to fight against the Ninjamon with.

Naruto then asked him, "And what did you think of how we fought them?"

"It was well thought out and well planned too," Henry explained with his arms crossed. Terriermon added "That means that he liked how you beat them." Henry face palmed, as he said "Behave yourself would you Terriermon." Said Digimon chuckled, before saying "Moumantai Henry."

Henry just shook his head, before saying "Seeing as the Ninjamon are taken care of we'll head on back home" with Naruto nodding as he said "Yeah and we'll head back to our apartment too. Hope to see ya again" as he walked off while waving bye at the two of them. Before he got too far away, he said "By the way before I forget, what does Moumantai mean anyway?"

"In case you didn't figure it out, it means take it easy" Terriermon replied.

Naruto just shook his head at the Digimon's smartass reply as the two of them headed off, before he and Will along with their Digimon headed back to where they'd parked the bikes, with Calumon following along.

It took them about half an hour to walk back to their bikes. Naruto asked Calumon, "Want to come with us? And if you want, you can stay with us for as long as you want and whenever you want."

Calumon gave a big smile at that, while replying "Thank you friend. I would love to sleep at your lovely place" and got in the sidecar, sitting between Gabumon's legs while Agumon was sitting behind Naruto. After putting their helmets on, and making sure the Digimon were safe behind them and in the sidecars they headed back to the apartment.

It didn't take them long to reach their apartment, as they took the quickest roads and routes. After putting the bikes away, they all headed up to the apartment with Will unlocking the door. Naruto looked at the clock as they entered, and saw that it was about half past nine.

Naruto and Will made sure that their Digimon got to the bedroom they shared, and that they were all comfy before making a bed for Calumon to sleep in too. "Good night guys, and sweet dreams" Naruto said to them as he and Will left the bedroom turning off the light as they went, and leaving the door ajar as the Digimon were already half asleep as they left.

Naruto and Will turned on the tv to watch some of the news, while keeping the volume at a respectable level to allow the Digimon to sleep. The news didn't really do anything that interested Naruto and Will much, just who was dating who, what was going on around the world, the hottest trends and what was going on with the sports.

They were about to turn the tv off and go to bed, when the final piece of news caught their interest. They both saw a lady talking to some reporters, while having her picture taken by a few photographers and next to her was….Rika, who had a scowl on her face obviously not happy about being there.

The lady, who was revealed to be her mother Rumiko Nonaka, was answering a question that one of the reporters had asked her which was 'Would her daughter also be a model like her,' which made Naruto and Will lean forward in interest as they didn't think Rika would be related to someone so famous with the way she acts.

Rumiko replied with, "I've done my best to get her to wear a nice looking dress all the time, so that she'd meet a nice looking boy in the future. But she insists on always wearing these types of clothes that she's wearing now."

A reporter and photographer went over to Rika, with the reporter asking "So how does it feel having a model for a Mum? And why don't you want to wear the dresses that you Mum gives you?"

Rika scowled at him, as she replied "I don't want to wear them as I like the way I look with what I choose to wear thanks. And having a Mum for a model is okay I guess."

The photographer put the camera a little too close to Rika's face, before she pushed it aside and slugged him in the face which knocked him over.

When they saw that Naruto said, "Damn that was hot."

Rika's mother had a look of apology before she said "Sorry about my daughter. She's at that age where she's a little headstrong."

Up in the rafters where no one could see her, Renamon had a small smile on her face while thinking "_That guy deserved being punched in my opinion."_

After a few more questions (which were what her next outfits would look like, what settings would she be doing them in, would she do any animal themed outfits and if any of them would be done for the younger girls), it then changed to the weather which showed that it was going to be good for the next few days.

After turning the TV off, Naruto and Will headed for bed with Will saying "I honestly wasn't Rika to be the daughter of a model."

Naruto nodded in agreement, before he said "Maybe since her Mum is always away modelling that's why Rika is the way she is now" as Will nodded since it made sense.

After getting undressed, and showered they put their pajamas on and got into bed as tomorrow was their first day of being in a new school.

**So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and if any of you can think of Digi Modify cards for Naruto and Will please let me know in the review or PM me. And yes, as you can tell we'll be going into the series starting next chapter.**

**For those that guessed I got the idea of the Goblimon arguing from Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen when the twins are arguing as they look for the Matrix in that temple they found then you've won yourself a free cookie.**

**And here's the author's note.**

**I hope that everyone is making sure they wash their hands for 20 seconds, keep two metres from those outside your bubble, avoid large crowds, only drive anywhere if you really need to and that you sneeze and cough into your elbow.**


	3. Happy New Year

p style="text-align: center;"strongHappy New Year everyone!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongLets hope that we have a great year this time, and put last year behind us/strong/p 


End file.
